


Quel regard

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [26]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Needs a Hug, Dark Clark, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce ne supporte plus le regard de braise sur lui. Celui de Clark.





	Quel regard

Quel regard

  
Bruce ressent la chaleur des yeux de Clark sur lui. C'est horrible. Il ne supporte pas la sensation de surveillance planant sur lui. Partout. Il a l'impression que Clark est partout. Que ce soit où qu'il aille ou sur son corps. Il vit avec le regard de Clark chaque jour. Quelque part, il trouve ça normal. Il avait tué Clark, donc celui-ci devait le surveiller pour éviter qu'il ne refasse la même erreur. Mais autre part, quelque chose lui hurlait que Clark en avait après lui et l'observait en cherchant le moment opportun.

  
Au Hall of Justice, même sous son costume, sa peau, bouillonait de l'intensité du regard de braise qui se posait sur lui. Il devait en parler à Clark avant d'attraper une fièvre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Chez lui, même quand il se cachait dans l'ombre de la nuit, il ressentait la paire d'yeux posée sur son corps, et il n'en pouvait plus. Il dormait à peine à cause de cette nouvelle paranoïa, il attendait le moment où ses blessures causées par l'inattention le tueraient. Il devait vraiment en parler avant de devenir complètement fou.

  
Malgré lui, Diana avait remarqué ses agissements paranoïaques et les rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle voulait qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que Clark surveillait ses fesses 24 heures sur 24 ! Diana l'avait forcé à s'asseoir en face d'elle dans la salle de réunion du Hall of Justice mais il n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Il voyait la main de Diana posée sur le Lasso de la Vérité, et il avait très peur de devoir révéler la vérité. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et il expliqua tout à l'amazone. Diana avait été rapide.

  
La honte le recouvrait maintenant. Diana souriait espiègleusement et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, qui, il s'en doutait, ne lui ferait guère plaisir. Diana rangea son lasso avant de le mener aux quartiers de Clark, il espérait qu'il ne soit pas là pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Malheureusement, sa malchance régnait en force sur sa chance, et Diana le laissa avec le kryptonien alors qu'elle s'en allait. Dans sa tête, Bruce cherchait tous les moyens de s'échapper mais il était tétanisé sur place, il ne pouvait rien faire alors que Clark le fixait avec un sourire narquois, presque pervers.

  
Bruce sentit sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque accélérer alors que sa peau redevenait chaude et que ses joues se couvraient de rouge. Il était tout à Clark maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Une main s'enroula autour de sa taille, il ne pouvait rien faire, toujours paralysé sur place. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se demandait s'il était consentant, mais il ne trouva pas la réponse alors qu'une main se glissait dans son boxer pour venir malaxer ses fesses. Il gémit dans le baiser, il gardait les yeux fermés, refusant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se faisait baiser par Superman. Il essaya de se reculer, d'échapper à l'emprise, mais Clark prit son menton entre ses doigts, coupant le baiser, et le força à le regarder, ses yeux brûlant de désir. Bruce trembla. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il sentit des larmes se fermer dans ses yeux mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant l'homme qui, théoriquement, le violait.

  
Bruce, malgré son tremblement, réussit à lever son bras et frapper la joue de Superman, relâchant l'emprise, lui permettant de commencer à courir vers la porte. Malheureusement, Clark était beaucoup trop rapide et se positionnait déjà entre lui et la porte. Bruce serra les dents, réalisant qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Clark reposa sa main sur son menton, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, contrastant avec la douceur subvenue plus tôt. Bruce sentit le froid sur sa peau, il baissa les yeux et vit la main de Clark déchirant ses vêtements. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive comme ça, il ne voulait pas être violé, il ne voulait pas que Clark fasse ça...

  
Bruce laissa des larmes rouler sur ses joues, son âme se brisait, son corps souffrait, son esprit mourrait. Clark le tuait. Superman relâcha ses lèvres avant de le prendre par la gorge et de l'épingler contre le mur. Clark écarta les jambes de Bruce, qui essayait vainement de le repousser alors que les larmes lui brûlaient le visage. Superman rentra un premier doigt en lui, amenant un cri de douleur, un deuxième rejoignit son corps, du sang commença à couler sur ses cuisses. Bruce se sentait mourir, il détestait tout ce qu'il se passait, il détestait sa malchance, mais il n'arrivait pas à détester Clark. Un troisième doigt, et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, il n'en pouvait déjà plus, son corps cédait sous lui. Clark retira ses doigts et Bruce tomba sur le sol. Clark tendit sa main vers lui, mais Bruce hurla, il ne voulait pas que ça continue, il voulait que quelqu'un le sauve du désespoir qui l'accompagnait jours et nuits.

  
Son vœu fut exocé. En moins d'une seconde, il était dans les bras de Barry, qui le déposa dans les bras d'Arthur. Sa vision devenait floue, mais il voyait Diana passer le Lasso autour de Clark et lui faire la morale, alors qu'elle avait de la kryptonite dans l'autre main. Arthur le déposa à l'infirmerie et doucement, passa de la crème dans son intimité. Bruce se sentait disparaître, ses yeux devenaient vitreux, son corps était mou, son esprit vaguait. Tous ses sens semblaient inactifs, il était perdu dans une brume de honte et de désespoir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Arthur s'était assis à côté de lui et tenter de le réconforter en lui caressant doucement le dos.

  
Bruce, qui avait arrêté de pleurer, se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Arthur et posa sa tête contre le torse de l'atlante. Après quelques minutes, Bruce regarda les yeux bleus d'Arthur et sans le vouloir, recommença à pleurer. Arthur grimaça, il n'était pas le meilleur pour réconforter les gens, alors il embrassa Bruce pour essayer de le calmer. Le baiser était doux, très doux. Arthur posa une main sur la joue de Bruce pour essuyer ses larmes pendant que l'autre passait derrière le dos de Bruce pour le rapprocher et le réchauffer.

  
Arthur embrassa le haut de la tête de Bruce, qui tremblait dans ses bras, pleurant toujours. Barry et Victor rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Arthur ne les voulait pas ici, pas quand leur leader était dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Barry se rajouta à l'étreinte et Victor essaya malgré sa froideur naturelle. Diana rentra à son tour dans la pièce, et Arthur vit les remords sur son visage, la honte et la mélancolie dans ses yeux, ses lèvres fermement serrées entre elles. Elle sourit en les voyant, ses yeux commençant à briller, Arthur l'invita à les rejoindre même s'il trouvait ça ridicule. Elle s'accrocha à eux, et contre sa peau, Arthur sentit les larmes s'arrêter.

  
Fin


End file.
